Pyaar ka ehsaas
by cidian.riya
Summary: 1000
1. Introduction

**_Hello_****_guys! I m riya new fanfiction writer. My first concept on dayurvi and abhirika._****_ (Important: I m not dareya fan so plz __like my fav couples dayurvi and abhirika._**)

**(So i introduce my Characters)**

**_Abhijeet : Sr. Inspector Abhijeet of cid mumbai. Dr. Tarika boyfriend_**

**_Dr. Tarika: Forensic expert. Abhijeet girlfriend._**

**_Daya: Sr. Inspector daya of cid mumbai. He love sub. Inspector purvi but he don't share his felling with anyone only sr. Inspector Abhijeet know his felling._**

**_Purvi: Sub. Inspector purvi of cid mumbai. He love sr. Inspector daya but daya don't know that purvi loves him. Purvi best friend and tarika know that she love daya._**

**_Raina: Sub. Inspector raina of cid mumbai. Purvi best friend. You all imagine krystle dsouza as raina._**

**_Pradyuman : ACP of cid mumbai._**

**_Salunke : Forensic expert ACP best friend._**

**_Pankaj: Sub.Inspector of cid mumbai._**

**_Freedy: Sub. Inspector of cid mumbai._**

**_This story is based on true love. How senior and junior inspector fall in love with each other ._**


	2. Chapter 1

**_So i start my story._**

**_In bureau _**

**All officer's come in cid bureau_._**

**_Daya:_Good morning everyone. **

**_Pankaj, Freddy, purvi, raina : Good morning._**

**_Daya (with smile) :_ _Are tum sab ko pata hai abhijeet aur tarika ki shaddi pakki ho gai hai. _**

**_All are very happy._**

**_Purvi:_ _are wha sir tarika to is din ka kab se intezaar kar rhi thi._**

**_Raina (with happiness): yeh to bohot achi baat he lekin hamare dulha dulhan he kha subha se dikhe nhi._**

**_Pankaj ( in low voice) : Raina samjho abhijeet sir tarika ko lekar a rhe honge._**

**_Raina : ha sahi baat he.._**

**_Daya : Are dekho abhijeet a gaya.._**

**_Everyone congrats abhijeet for his weeding_**

**_Abhijeet : daya tune sab ko bata diya._**

**_Daya: boss itni badi khush khabri ko kese chupata._**

**_Suddenly ACP Pradyuman come_**

**_Acp : good morning everyone._**

**_All officer's : Good morning sir._**

**_ACP: are bhai kya baate ho rhi kis baat ki mitai khai ja rhi he._**

**_Freddy : sir wo abhijeet sir aur tarika ki shaddi tay ho gyi he._**

**_Acp : are wha abhijeet. Ye to bohot khushi ki baat he. Congratulations._**

**_Abhijeet : thanku sir._**

**_Tring tring... Purvi pick up the telephone._**

**_Purvi : Hello! Cid bureau, inspector purvi speaking._**

**_Vijay : Hello! Hello! Plz meri madad kijiye meri beti kidnap ho gyi he._**

**_Purvi : what ?._**

**_Acp: kya hua purvi._**

**_Purvi : sir kissi aadmi ka phone he. Bohot pareshan lag rha he._**

**_Acp : acha ek kaam karo phone speaker par karo._**

**_Purvi : ok_**

**_Acp: Hello! Acp pradyuman speaking boliye kya pareshani he?_**

**_Vijay : sir meri beti... Meri beti ko kissi ne kidnap kar liya he plz usse bacha lijiye._**

**_Acp : dekhiye aapki beti ko kuch nhi hoga. Hum usse bacha lenge._**

**_Vijay: Thanku sir._**

**_Acp: Daya abhijeet tum dono vijay ke ghar jao aur uski beti ki sari detail aur photo lekar sare police station me bhej do._**

**_ Duo : ok sir._**

**_In car._**

**_Daya : kya baat hai abhijeet. Udaas lag rhe ho ._**

**_Abhijeet : are yaar itna acha mood tha case ki wajhe se sab kharab ho gya._**

**_Daya: are tu bhi aese hi udaas ho rhe ho case to hamari life ka ek hissa he. Bina case ke to life aduri si lagti he._**

**_Abhijeet : ha yeh to hai._**

**_Daya:wese shaddi kab hai?_**

**_Abhijeet : 1 hafte baad._**

**_Daya : sahi he boss teri to life set ho gai._**

**_Abhijeet : meri to ho gai teri kab ho rhi?_**

**_Daya (with sadness) : are yaar pata nhi jab shreya thi to ek umid thi ki koi to meri life me aaygi lekin wo chali gai dur bohot dur._**

**_Abhijeet : daya meri baat maan move on kar le. Aage baad ja._**

**_Daya: me to baad jau lekin koi ho to yeh cid officer ki life me time kha hota hai. Ghar se bureau, bureau se ghar. Beach me time kha milta hai._**

**_Abhijeet : To me bhi to yahi karta hu is beach me tarika mili na tu bhi koi bhund le._**

**_Daya: are hamari bureau me do to ladkiya hai raina aur purvi. Raina ka to boy friend hai na rishab to bachi purvi. (In shock) u mean purvi._**

**_Abhijeet (with smile) : ha yaar sahi he purvi aur teri jodi bohot achi lagegi._**

**_Daya (in anger) : chal pagal ho gya hai kya._**

**_Abhijeet : silent ._**

**_After some time vijay daughter case was finish. All officer's go their home..._**

**_Daya (in mind) : abhijeet sahi keh rha tha mujhe move on karna chahiye shreya mera past thi mujhe meri present aur future ko dhundna hoga._**

**_Daya start thinking about purvi..._**

_**How was the first chapter guys drop ur reviews. **_


	3. Chapter 2

**_Hello guys sorry for too late. Here's my story. Keep supporting me. I m read all comment thanku for ur support._****_Daya was in his home. Cook breakfast food for himself._**

**Daya (in mind) : yaar haad he aaj bhi mujhe khud hi breakfast banana** **padh rha he. Kash koi hoti jo mere liye breakfast banati, shubha mujhe pyaar se uthati. Lekin phir wahi me aakela hu. (Feeling sad)**

**{Suddenly his phone ring. Its abhijeet call}**

**Abhijeet : good morning daya. Kya kar rha he.**

**Daya : good morning abhijeet. Yaar kya kar sakta hu aapne liye breakfast bana rha hu. Koi to he nhi jo mere liye breakfast banaye.**

**Abhijeet : ha bhai ye to he aakele to hum he.**

**Daya (in shock) : hum? Are yaar tere ****liye to tarika hai na phir kis baat ki Tension.**

**Abhijeet : oy tarika ke saath shaadi thodi na hui he. Abhi to khud hi banana padh rha he.**

**Daya: Tension kiu le rha he hone to wali he teri shaddi tarika ke saath.**

**Abhijeet (in Happy mood) : Ha meri to hone wali he teri kab ho rhi he.**

**Daya: meri to jab ho jab koi mile mujhe. Koi milti hi nhi. (In sab mood)**

**Abhijeet : Galti teri he aagar shreya jab aapne dil ki baat bata di hoti ho aaj aakela nhi hota aur me bhi chacha ban gya hota.**

**Daya: yaar ab ho gai galti. Ab kisi se pyaar hua to phir ye galti nhi karunga. Aur baat rhi tere chacha banne ki to aagar tune tarika se pehle shaddi kar li hoti to me bhi abhi tak chacha ban gya hota.**

**Abhijeet : oy yeh chacha ki baat chod. Pyaar to tu karta he na ek ladki se.**

**Daya: kis... kis... Kisse? (Very confused)**

**Abhijeet : are purvi se.**

**Daya: pagal ho gya he kya. Me purvi se pyaar nhi karta.**

**Abhijeet : rehne de mujhe pata he tu purvi se bohot pyaar karta he bass batata nhi.**

**{Suddenly Daya smell burning food smell}**

**Daya: are tere ye pyaar ki baato ke chakkar me mera khana jal gya.**

**Abhijeet : acha... acha meri baat par dhiyan diyo.**

**{Daya cut the call}**

**(In purvi house.)**

**Purvi, raina and tarika live in one house.**

**[Purvi cook breakfast for all]**

**Raina : Good morning purvi.**

**Purvi : Good morning.**

**Tarika : Good morning girls**

**Raina and purvi : good morning hone wali dulhan.**

**Tarika : what hone wali dulhan! Really .**

**Raina : Yes! Tarika madam wo kya he na ab kuch din baad to tu dulhan banne wali he Abhijeet sir ki... Kiu purvi.**

**Purvi : ha bilkul thik keh rhi he raina.**

**Tarika (with shyness) : tum log bhi na chup raho.**

**Raina and purvi : oh madam ko sharmana bhi aata he. Hmmmmm...**

**Tarika : yaar bass karo ab. Aur raina tu teri shikayat to me rishab se karungi aur purvi teri daya se**

**Purvi(in shock) : ek min! Ek min. Is raina ka rishab to thik he yeh mera daya sir ke saath kya.**

**Tarika :rehne de hume pata he ki tu daya se pyaar karti he kiu raina.**

**Raina : ha bilkul. Bilkul pata he.**

**Purvi : me pyaar aur wo bhi daya sir se really .**

**Tarika : tu na ye chupa nhi sakti humse. Hume pata he ki tu raat me aapni window par beth kar daya ki photo dekhti he.**

**Purvi :wo... Wo... Woh to me bass.**

**Raina : purvi yaar dekh isme galat kya hain. Wese me bohot khush hu yaar aakhir tujhe pyaar ho hi gya.**

**Tarika: ha aur wo bhi daya se wow!!**

**Purvi : chalo breakfast karke bureau bhi jana he.**

**Raina and tarika : ok**

**(Purvi start thinking about daya)**

**After some time...**

**[In bureau]**

**All officers busy in their work. And purvi seeking daya.**

**Pankaj : purvi wha kha dekh rhi he?**

**Purvi : Me... Me bass dekh rhi thi kuch**

**Pankaj : mujhe bhi bata de yaar me bhi dekh lunga.**

**Purvi (in angry mood): dekh rhi thi aapna future.**

**Pankaj : acha yaar tu dekh gussa kiu kar rhi he.**

**Purvi seat up and suddenly daya come and then purvi leg slip daya come fast and catch purvi tightly...when they are busy in their Romance abhirika come.**

**Abhijeet: ummmh ummh.**

**Daya and purvi stand straight. Purvi set up her hair.**

**Tarika : Abhijeet hum galat time par a gay. chalo chalte he.**

**Abhijeet : Ha! Ha chalo.**

**Daya: are kha ja rhe ho tum dono. (In anger) aur ye galat time kya. Wo purvi ghir rhi thi bass isliye mene use pakda.**

**Purvi : Ha sir sahi keh rhe he meri hi galti thi sorry daya sir.**

**Abhijeet : are to humne kuch kaha kha. Wo to hum lunch liye ja rhe the. Socha tumhe bhi le chale.**

**Tarika : ha purvi aur daya tum log chalo humhare saath. Hume bhi company mil jaygi.**

**Daya and purvi ready to go with abhirika .**

**[In car]**

**{Daya drive, Abhijeet set in is side, tarika sit in back of Abhijeet and purvi sit back in daya.}**

**Abhijeet saw tarika from the side mirror, tarika was also saw Abhijeet .**

**Daya: are bass karo mirror tut jayga.**

**Purvi : smile**

**Abhirika sit properly .**

**Lunch was over. After some time all officer's go their home.**

**(Purvi try to sleep but when she close her eyes she saw daya face)**

**Purvi (in mind) : ye kya ho rha he mujhe. Jese hi aakhe band kar rhi hu daya sir ka face dikh rha he . tarika sahi keh rhi thi pyaar me aesa hota he jisse pyaar karte he unka chehra dikhata he baar baar kahi sach me main daya sir se pyaar. (She smile with shyness)...**

**[Same thing was doing with daya]**

**Daya (in mind) : purvi... Purvi... Purvi. Yeh baar baar purvi ka chehra kiu dikh rha he. Lagta he sach me purvi se pyaar karne laga hu. Jabhi har jagha purvi dekhti he. (He smile and trying to sleep) .**

**Drop ur review. If u like it.**

**_(Uma : i read ur comment and i love it daya sir kya karenge ye mene soch liya he. Next story me ye idea use karungi.)_**


End file.
